The present invention relates to zipperless chaps and more particularly to a protective garment for use over trousers or pants when riding a saddled horse.
Chaps, which is a contraction of chaparejos, are leather trousers which are worn over ordinary trousers to protect the legs of a person riding a horse. Typically the chaps are attached by the use of zippers and a belt around the waist.
Such chaps tend to be inflexible, heavy, and incapable of being adjusted for use over a range of sizes. Leather also tends to bunch and creep up making the chaps uncomfortable. In addition, the leather in time stretches which adversely affects the fit of the chaps. The zippers also are always breaking requiring repeated repairing.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 201,861 illustrates a padded protector for the legs showing the use of a belt on top and ties on the bottom. There is no information on the details of construction or material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,036 shows a protective legging with straps and a zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,299 discloses a protective garment covering the back, chest and legs of the wearer, showing connectors of "hermaphroditic" material, such as that sold under the trademark VELCRO.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,391 describes chaps with a zipper and a belt, having flaps to facilitating freedom of movement of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,509 shows protective trousers for use over a wet suit using clips and straps for connecting the open sides together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,654 discloses cold weather riding pants employing insulating material with an adjustable stirrup, zippers and a frictional material inserted along the insides of the legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,756 shows trousers for the handicapped which can be readily donned due to its construction in which the sides are split.
None of the preceding patents teaches or suggests the present invention.